Ti
Description Hi Friends! This is Ti and Naish! We are most popular for our hand clapping games for 2 people. These hand games can be played by children or those that are kids at heart. Although it is not known how hand games began, when you listen to the rhythmic hand clapping and hand game song lyrics it shows the culture struggles and occurrences of what was happening in society at the time. Hand games continue to intrigue young minds and are past down from generation to generation. ***All vlogs and comments are reviewed by our parents/guardians.*** Details Links Twitter - Ti&Naish Instagram - TiFacebook - Ti&Naish Instagram - NaishGoogle+ Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0T1Vtcovpk 0:31 Welcome To Our Channel | Ti&Naish 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfSgAwRoAG8 0:57 IceJJFish Music Cover Reaction | Ti&Naish 2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmJ3HCHmcT8 5:09 Polar Freeze Playtime | Ti&Naish 681 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkUNSTB9qcg 1:21 My First Vegetable and Fruit Juice - Juicing for Health | Ti&Naish 569 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VE7cs1KM1uk 0:57 What Are You Starring At - Comedy Short | Ti&Naish 240 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OEm5oFWZAw 0:41 Peppermint Yogurt Raisin Reaction Review | Ti&Naish 171 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQtXUMWugE8 2:38 How To Make Root Beer Ice Cream Floats | Ti&Naish 480 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VedpvEQDwk 8:52 Accent Tag | Ti&Naish and Family 417 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skhchic838E 2:05 Watch Us Build a Snowman | Ti&Naish 168 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LE23JDYaBPo 14:03 Ti's Sims 3 Late Night Gameplay | The King Family | Ti&Naish 168 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RXi3LNp6io 0:48 Cute Poodle Puppies | Ti&Naish 53 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2xPCNe-Y5A 1:27 Math Lesson - Multiplication Facts 5 | Ti&Naish 109 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JW8UFjx7e4 1:26 Car VLOG Shoutouts | Ti&Naish 66 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbgniyVhWss 3:31 How To Make Flower Pens | Ti&Naish 412 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFvh0unOuI8 1:47 Naish on Vacation? Interview with the Ciera and Olivia Show | Ti&Naish 2.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-PjyZLyqbk 3:31 Happy Birthday Micah | Ti&Naish 224 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umon5lrkVLs 1:39 Grape Tea Review with Ciera and Olivia | Ti&Naish 197 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIDYbkjinRY 0:40 I'm Going To Heaven | Ti&Naish 200 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30S6otvsziw 1:07 Sisters on Mopeds | Ti&Naish 172 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVvk6-DQmqQ 0:15 Get A Sun Tan | Ti&Naish 167 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FA_cwiwdrc 2:23 Little Kid Workout | Ti&Naish 346 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvBpEFboKS0 0:48 Organic Drink Review | Ti&Naish 200 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boMr-Hjirrw 3:16 Interview: Get To Know Us | Ti&Naish 380 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGbqxNMPcsw 1:27 How To Do The Nae Nae Dance | Ti&Naish 4.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RB9JVjCNQiY 1:30 How To Do The Wobble Dance | Ti&Naish 2.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9BqiTJviIg 3:06 Step Practice with Ti C'mone and Tatabug | Ti&Naish 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0ybLMkz1vA 1:30 Boom Chica Boom Playground Song and Camp Song| Ti&Naish 223 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUApXFpvDGM 3:36 Playing with an American Girl Doll | Ti&Naish 85 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9Nq7W2GYNI 1:52 Bad Parenting Moments Parody | Ti&Naish 497 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RIco1uskKQ 0:42 Bad Acting vs Good Acting | Ti&Naish 278 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEi3EmR6oGk 7:28 Baby Food Challenge | Ti&Naish 216 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vb9vQtpZdtU 0:35 I Got a Team That is Hotter than Hot | Ti&Naish 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOusiBQWtbU 1:57 Playing With Puppies | Ti&Naish 120 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwfz7Eho3_M 1:24 The Best Video Game Ever | Ti&Naish 75 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmnPDZ2dJZg 1:42 Not Afraid of Dogs Anymore - FLASHBACK | Ti&Naish 165 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4w2evKkeWBY 0:55 The Man That Saved Me | Ti&Naish 159 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ud8_1SPmQOQ 0:52 Stick It And Roll It Dance Challenge | Ti&Naish 337 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvojV5Z0Ejk 1:35 Naish Explains Coupon Sorting | Ti&Naish 35 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnjpJGkk_ho 1:07 Greek Yogurt Review | Ti&Naish 80 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muPk6G-9DxY 0:57 Blue Speaks | Ti&Naish 94 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz4Q0jiEfeE 1:04 We Elf Ourselves | Ti&Naish with Ciera and Olivia Show & Ti C'mone 192 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NSZq--1Kjo 1:08 "Swimming Pool" Fan Video | Ti&Naish featuring Ciera 149 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7ixFoIWGdQ 0:34 Do you like waffles? Fan Video | Ti&Naish featuring Ciera 91 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTmKtBw_75k 1:05 "Check Meowt!" Fan Video | Ti&Naish 151 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25DGioJgEck 2:01 4 Steps To Stop Bullying | Ti&Naish 84 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Kcu9MIKb0I 1:51 Our First Indoor Track Meet | Ti&Naish 193 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxOfJE5Fk2U 2:52 Free Donuts | Ti&Naish 108 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tpuwsfSGNw 2:52 40 FACIAL EXPRESSIONS TAG | Ti&Naish 262 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeWDvive3es 1:39 How To Do A Back Bend for Beginners | Ti&Naish 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nz_Q-YrbFA4 36:34 Sunday Afternoon (LIVE) with Ti&Naish 318 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jwks7pddNPI 0:51 GOOD MORNING to YOU the BIRDS are CHIRPING | Ti&Naish 21K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIgRhMAJfk4 0:45 LIL EINSTEIN REMIX DANCE SONG | Ti&Naish 6.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNm52EdG3cg 0:36 DOUBLE DOUBLE THIS THAT - HAND CLAPPING GAMES | Ti&Naish 244K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRgftOYnsLY 0:42 SHAME HAND CLAPPING GAME | Ti&Naish 228K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7SpM3F_wzs 1:05 BOBO SKEE WATTEN TOTTEN - HAND CLAPPING GAME | TI&NAISH 34K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aueWh3Lm-sE 1:23 Capoeira Martial Arts Training - Martial Arts Capoeira Game | Ti&Naish 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPSvgSqC1IE 23:11 Live with TI&Naish featuring The Ciera and Olivia Show 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCnDVWIXuNM 14:42 ADD ME ON SNAPCHAT - LIVE HANGOUT | Ti&Naish 940 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mn4-yy1K0e4 3:26 SHE KEEPS TOUCHING ME - LIVE HANGOUT | Ti&Naish 298 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCaXw_hCa6Y 1:01 McDONALD's ARTISAN GRILLED CHICKEN SANDWICH REVIEW | Ti&Naish 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQzGes2oPG4 2:52 Terrible Ti | Ti&Naish 313 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwwDU7Y8xY8 3:24 Our Baptism - Baptism for Kids | Ti&Naish 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RW6F75ZHKug 2:18 Will You Play With Me - Punch Buggy Blue | Ti&Naish 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fh4crF8Em4g 9:11 Sunday Afternoon with Ti&Naish - LIVE 596 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FustlZ9Id44 3:41 Popcorn Challenge | Ti&Naish 897 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLWqLc-3zJM 3:36 Our First Comic Con (Throwback) | Ti&Naish 178 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpKDQlZeoJU 2:19 Tug of War Dogs - Attack Dog Training | Ti&Naish 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkQMVL1UTZo 2:05 Hide and Seek | Ti&Naish 290 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9_bcT-7J7Y 1:14 Sanjay and Craig Theme Song Challenge | Ti&Naish 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBhaVUmMw08 1:19 I Do NOT Like Green Eggs and Ham I do Not Like Them Sam I Am | Ti&Naish 947 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18o8It1oHWM 0:46 SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song | Ti&Naish 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZT0urSvOVf8 1:11 Wii Challenge with Ciera and Olivia | Ti&Naish 178 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hMKIq14Tzc 0:47 Crazy Mechnical Bull Ride Fail | Ti&Naish 349 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHWV9EQFikE 3:14 F'Real Milkshake Review | Ti&Naish 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QZ0xEz-lYM 0:45 Hit The Quan Challenge | Ti&Naish 5.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XNt3PPso0s 0:13 Take Me To The King Dance Remix | Ti&Naish 547 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RimBtaHmoA 1:30 Cutest Puppies Ever | Ti&Naish 79 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Im8aTLr-Xk 3:30 Happy Birthday Naish | Ti&Naish 529 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-X-qHIKmgc 1:11 Summer Dance Party | Ti&Naish 159 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGbUIKvCGYo 1:13 Ballet Workout | Ti&Naish 89 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acubhOjhvtU 0:32 Hide and Seek with Dog | Ti&Naish 42 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBaiQ0UF2zw 1:03 Bet You Can't Do It Like Me | Ti&Naish 307 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbAmxEaoH90 2:41 No Paparazzi | Ti&Naish 62 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gn5cRmJwA4 1:03 Baby Puppy Crying | Ti&Naish 83 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KQdIA1njwk 2:15 Interview with Naish | Ti&Naish 136 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=re5PEWO7bKY 1:11 BOOM SNAP CLAP - HAND CLAPPING GAME | Ti&Naish 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtGDenYrZq8 0:08 Rihanna Work Fail | Ti&Naish 660 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-As0GQ4Vvj4 0:15 Thief in the Night Challenge | Ti&Naish 423 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKC4A0JkmRM 0:34 SnapChat Sabotage | Ti&Naish 89 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfpBcYhV8U4 0:25 Whip My Hair - Throwback | Ti&Naish 136 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLWJFbdugy0 0:28 Awkward Dancing In Public - | Ti&Naish 152 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsoJfiIKbpk 0:57 That's My Dog - Kids Playing with Puppies | Ti&Naish 101 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMJQnMcFntg 2:31 Playing Old School Mario Brothers | Ti&Naish 80 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xz8PtR1GIKc 1:06 Connect Four Challenge | Ti&Naish 59 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSppMIJxpXw 1:24 Playing Super Mario Maker Gameplay | Ti&Naish 27 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14OHHA38_FE 0:58 Playing Mario Brothers and Shiftlings Gameplay | Ti&Naish 21 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsI5On4Di6s 6:27 Who Is Most Likely To Challenge | Ti&Naish 160 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie4ZY26EFCo 0:42 $5000 Beauty Water?! - Kangen Beauty Water Uses | Ti&Naish 141 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bfCE61_wfU 0:47 The Meaning of Motherhood and Trust | Ti&Naish 53 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzbmqCkFS3s 1:19 5 Year Old McDonald's Happy Meal | Ti&Naish 154 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrGBrTcB5OM 1:55 My Auntie Bad and Boujee - Copycat! | Ti&Naish 91 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_vYQn1JXzE 0:39 Bet You Can't Do It Like Me Challenge | Ti&Naish 327 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlH3BAApcEc 0:30 Young Drivers Lessons - Riding Lawnmowers Won't Move | Ti&Naish 54 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ky_w-_tmbJM 0:43 Pokemon Go Battle Friends | Ti&Naish 82 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtXByGrKN0s 1:05 Hello My Name is Joe and I Work In a Button Factory | Ti&Naish 137 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdeG3UhdXg0 0:57 Feeding Ducks Bread at the Park | Ti&Naish 51 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nm33h5Mzl8 0:52 Dogs Scares Ducks at the Park | Ti&Naish 67 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7JTA9HPLeo 1:14 Trapped Bumper Car | Ti&Naish 141 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykwmJNUA3Ss 0:34 Playing Wii | Ti&Naish 48 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfbEr2Ht1KE 1:39 Fun at the County Fair | Ti&Naish 103 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KulOCspqfQ 0:47 Looking So Crazy Right Now | Ti&Naish 206 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzbeg5x5674 0:23 Virtual World | Ti&Naish 55 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFs4qGeFZZY 2:57 Feeding Farm Aimals | Ti&Naish 58 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6CnH4kKOuc 0:51 Who's Afraid of Scary Clowns? | Ti&Naish 252 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADxxMHy6XeU 0:37 Spilling Lemonade | Ti&Naish 38 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdCh1RwHxt0 0:59 I Be... What? | Ti&Naish 70 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvjZBiYsHcI 0:39 Kool Aid Without Sugar - High Cholesterol | Ti&Naish 129 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHCFdc5Wl-8 0:42 Michonne and Walkers Costume - Halloween Costume - Walker Pets | Ti&Naish 197 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l52-hn6nUXQ 1:14 Watermelon Eating Challenge - Family Reunion Games & Wild n Out | Ti&Naish 56 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLoJjJXNW-4 2:25 Ti's Birthday Breakfast Surprise | Ti&Naish 131 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfOWYF253VI 3:26 Ti's Birthday Activities | Ti&Naish 78 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZLP8PU4stA 0:20 You Name It Challenge #UNameItChallenge | Ti&Naish 108 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_82HkRmZWrU 0:31 Water Bottle Magic Trick Prank | Ti&Naish 118 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUx1tzP7bAI 2:09 Blazin Hot Wing Challenge Gone Wrong - Buffalo Wild Wings | Ti&Naish 88 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXI_9Vtt4CE 2:26 Opening Christmas Presents - Merry Christmas Friends | Ti&Naish 117 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jW7ivyX4_Ms 0:31 SnapChat Friends - Let's Chat - Get More Contacts | Ti&Naish 61 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuwFAUyqih0 1:41 Hello Youtube - We're Back | Ti&Naish 115 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKB1K8PBUTA 1:44 We Were Stranded On the Side of the Road! | Ti&Naish 161 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6vzVqk3Tto 1:33 Surprise Graduation Gift - We're Going On A Trip | Ti&Naish 139 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfviuOrG2zQ 3:59 Our First Airplane Flight Experience | Ti&Naish 96 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-Fqipb4jNs 1:46 Our Carnival Paradise Cruise to Cozumel Mexico - SNAPCHAT | Ti&Naish 120 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAfQ3RTyn4A 8:24 Our Carnival Paradise Cruise to Cozumel | Ti&Naish 239 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfrBtjDdiCg 2:57 Happy National Ice Cream Day - We Found the Best Frozen Yogurt | Ti&Naish 83 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3h_-h3r9-xA 3:20 Wild Thoughts Cover | Ti&Naish 150 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iIlIS5UPqc 4:35 Peel Off Face Mask for Kids - Activated Charcoal Mask with Glue | Ti&Naish 494 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARK_G-W2_Mc 1:47 Our First Time at Wild Eggs for Breakfast | Ti&Naish 109 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lM6RkrJ78hg 1:02 What's My Fortune Cookie Say? | Ti&Naish 80 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivKK8EHbkto 1:24 At Home Painting Party | Ti&Naish 74 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxmJqw1Yprc 1:33 Throwing Water Prank on Sister | Ti&Naish 101 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWmOwypC8r4 1:35 Shame and BoBo Hand Clapping Game Compilation | Ti&Naish 6.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0p6sLGIyvWM 1:05 BOBO HAND CLAPPING GAME | Ti&Naish 362 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ukkLFZ7Lbg 0:42 SHAME SHAME SHAME - HAND CLAPPING GAME | Ti&Naish 1.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsnowsKQg1g 0:34 Stuck In the Shower - Bet You Can’t Get Me Out | Ti&Naish 64 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FY2M6V1bhk 0:38 All About Ti - Photo Collage | Ti&Naish 97 views2 months ago Category:Ti&Naish Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Videos Category:Parodies